Boyz'n' Girls
by Viciousdragon
Summary: Ein neues Mädchen kommt nach Hogwarts, Draco soll sich um sie kümmern. Wird mehr daraus? R/R!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: In der Story wurden die beiden Lieblingsbücher der Autorin, Harry Potter und Boyz'n Girls, zusammen gemischt. Wer also letzteres kennt, wird auch wissen, wer Claire ist.  
  
Drake, Betareader  
  
Disclaimer: Die HP Charas gehören JKR und teilweise Warner Bros. Claire Geiger ist einzig und allein Katherine Applegate's Werk.  
  
Widmung: Ich widme die Story meiner besten Freundin Kathi, die auch mein Betareader ist!!  
  
1.Kapitel  
  
  
  
" Aufwachen, Mr. Malfoy!" Die Stimme des Dieners Oleander drang durch das Zimmer.  
  
Draco Malfoy, ein blasser spitzgesichtiger Junge mit weißblondem Haar, war der Sohn von Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy, einer reichen und reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie, die Muggel und Muggelgeborene verabscheute angehörig.  
  
" Was?", fragte Draco verschlafen.  
  
" Ihr Vater schickt mich, sie sollen doch bitte in den Salon kommen." Und er ging wieder.  
  
" Aufwachen Mr. Malfoy!", hörte er ein zweites Mal.  
  
" Was ist denn nun schon wieder?"  
  
" Ich sagte schon einmal, dass ihr Vater sie im Salon erwartet.",  
  
" Und ich sagte glaube ich schon einmal, dass sie mich nicht zur Weißglut bringen sollen", Nicht freundlich zu Angestellten sein, hatte er wahrscheinlich von seinem Vater geerbt. Der meinte immer, sie sollten nett zu ihnen sein und nicht umgekehrt. Schließlich wurden sie dafür ja bezahlt.  
  
" Ist ja schon gut, ich gehe. Aber sie werden noch sehen, was sie davon haben." Und wütend stampfte er davon.  
  
Draco wollte seinen Vater nicht verärgern, also stand er lieber auf, zog sich an , und ging in den Salon, wo sein Vater ihn erwartete.  
  
" Guten Morgen, Vater", sagte er als er den Salon betrat. Sein Vater, der ihn ein Buch vertieft war, bemerkte ihn anscheinend nicht. Bestimmt ein Buch von Schwarze Magie.  
  
" Guten Morgen, Vater", sagte er noch einmal, aber dies mal ein bisschen lauter.  
  
Er guckte hoch und man sah so den Titel des Buches, es war, wie Draco vermutet hatte, ein Buch über Schwarze Magie.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Draco", sagte er.  
  
" Wie ich von Mr. Oleander hörte, willst du mich sprechen Vater?",  
  
" Ja. Es ist nämlich so, ich bekam gerade eine Eule von einem Kollegen, der mir berichtete, dass seine Tochter Claire die Schule wechselt und nach den Sommerferien nach Hogwarts gehen würde und er fragte mich, ob du dich nicht ein bisschen um sie kümmern könntest?"  
  
" Wie alt ist sie denn?", fragte Draco, eher gelangweilt als interessiert.  
  
" Sie ist, glaube ich, ein Jahr älter als du!"  
  
" Wenn sie ein Jahr älter ist als ich, dann müsste sie sich doch eher um mich kümmern und ich mich nicht um sie, oder ?  
  
" Draco. Reiße dich bitte etwas zusammen. Ich meine damit, dass du ihr doch zeigen könntest, wo alles ist und am Anfang eben ein bisschen mit ihr redest."  
  
Draco, dem der Ton seines Vaters nicht gefiel antwortete deshalb lieber schnell:  
  
" Entschuldige bitte, Vater. Natürlich mache ich es!".  
  
" Danke, mein Sohn."  
  
" Ist noch etwas oder kann ich gehen?", fragte er höflich.  
  
" Nein, Draco. Das war es, du kannst gehen."  
  
" Danke."  
  
Und er ging wieder in sein Zimmer.  
  
Er legte sich auf sein Bett und dachte nach. Toll jetzt darf ich mich in der Schule auch noch um ein lästiges Mädchen kümmern. Er hatte aber schon bald keine Lust mehr auf dieses Thema. Also dachte er weiter nach, bis ihm auffiel , dass er morgen ja schon sein fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts anfangen würde.  
  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag:  
  
Er stand auf, ging ins Bad, kämmte und gelte sich die Haare. Danach ging er in sein Zimmer, holte sich einen Dunkelgrünen Pullover und eine Schwarze Hose aus seinem Schrank heraus und ging damit wieder zurück ins Bad.  
  
Am Bahnhof King' s Cross in London:  
  
" Hi, Malfoy!", hörte er eine Stimme hinter ihm sagen, er wusste sofort von wem sie kam, nämlich von Gregory Goyle, einem seiner Leibwächter.  
  
" Ach, Hi Goyle. Wo hast du denn Crabbe gelassen?", fragte Draco in seinem üblichen, gelangweilten Ton.  
  
"Der ist noch bei seinen Eltern, er verabschiedet sich gerade. Er kann sich einfach nicht von ihnen losreißen."  
  
"Oh, der arme, Crabbe hat Heimweh. Wie süß..."  
  
" Mhm. Finde ich auch."  
  
" Aah, da kommt er ja."  
  
Und zusammen gingen sie zum Hogwarts- Express, der sich auf Gleis 9 ¾ befindet.  
  
Um auf Gleis 9 ¾ zu kommen, muss man durch die Absperrung zwischen Gleis 9 und 10.  
  
Draco hatte sich alleine auf einen Platz gesetzt da er gestresst von Crabbe und Goyle war. Er lehnte sich gegen seine Sitzlehne und dachte nach.  
  
Bis er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde.  
  
"Entschuldigung, ist hier noch frei?", fragte ihn ein bildhübsches Mädchen mit schwarzem Haar und blasser Haut. Er schätzte sie so für 15/16 ein, er hatte sie jedenfalls noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen.  
  
" Klar, setz dich doch." Und er räumte seine Sachen beiseite. Für so ein hübsches Mädchen machte er doch gerne Platz.  
  
"Das ist echt nett von dir!"  
  
" Gern geschehen", erwiderte er freundlich und lächelte sie an. Er musste unbedingt mehr von ihr wissen.  
  
" Ich suche einen gewissen Draco Malfoy, kennst du ihn vielleicht?"  
  
Sie suchte tatsächlich ihn.  
  
" Ja. Das bin nämlich ich."  
  
" Oh, das ist mir aber jetzt peinlich. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung", meinte sie verlegen.  
  
"Nicht dramatisch. Du konntest es ja nicht wissen. Ich trage schließlich kein Schild wo " Ich bin Draco Malfoy" draufsteht, oder?"  
  
" Ja." Und sie lächelte.  
  
"Du weißt ja jetzt, dass ich Draco Malfoy heiße und, könnte ich freundlicherweise auch wissen, wie du heißt?  
  
" Ach ja, entschuldige. Ich bin Claire Geiger."  
  
Das war also Claire Geiger, um die er sich ein bisschen kümmern sollte. Hätte sein Vater gleich gesagt das Claire eine Schönheit war, wäre er sofort dabei gewesen. Aber das Wort "Schönheit", kannte sein Vater wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Er würde es jedenfalls nie benutzen.  
  
" Unsere Väter sind befreundet, stimmt' s?", fragte er.  
  
" Ja so ist es."  
  
" Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen."  
  
"Ganz meinerseits!"  
  
" Ich habe gehört, du hast die Schule gewechselt?"  
  
" Ja, das ist richtig. Ich war davor in Durmstrang."  
  
"Darf man auch fragen, warum du dort weg bist?"  
  
"Warum eigentlich nicht. Ich hatte Streit mit ein paar Jungs usw. Sie haben mich ständig belästigt und mir hinterher gelauert. Da holte mein Vater mich lieber ab und meinte , der Sohn von einem Freund von ihm wäre in Hogwarts und er würde eigentlich viel von Hogwarts halten."  
  
" Mein Vater wollte mich zuerst auch nach Durmstrang schicken, nicht nach Hogwarts. Da er den Schulleiter dort gut kennt und du solltest wissen, mein Vater hält nicht viel von Dumbledore. Aber meiner Mutter war es zu weit weg, also bin ich jetzt in Hogwarts.  
  
Und wie war es sonst so in Durmstrang?"  
  
" Nicht so besonders. Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es in Hogwarts schöner ist!"  
  
Sie dachte nach.  
  
Warum finde ich es jetzt schon in Hogwarts schöner, wo ich doch noch nichts davon gesehen habe , außer Draco Malfoy. Der definitiv ziemlich süß, sexy und anziehend ist. Und seine Augen, einfach ein Traum.  
  
Da sie nichts mehr sagte, beschloss er einfach, sich ein bisschen auszuruhen. Er konnte es aber nicht.  
  
Er musste an Claire denken. Ihr dunkles Haar schwang gegen ihre weiße Bluse. Sie hatte ausdrucksvolle dunkle Augen mit dichten Wimpern und einen vollen Mund. Sie war umwerfend schön, wenn sie lächelte, und selbst wenn sie es nicht tat, war sie gefährlich schön. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, dass sie mit ihm redete.  
  
" Entschuldige ich habe dir gerade nicht zugehört. Was hast du gesagt?", fragte er sie.  
  
"Nichts besonderes. Ich wollte nur fragen, was dein Lieblingsfach und dein Lieblingslehrer sind?"  
  
Da brauchte er nicht lange nachdenken.  
  
"Mein Lieblingsfach ist Zaubertränke und mein Lieblingslehrer ist Snape, bei dem wir Zaubertränke auch haben, außerdem ist er Hauslehrer von Slytherin."  
  
"Slytherin, ist das dass Haus, in dem du bist?", fragte sie.  
  
"Ja, das ist es. Ich weiß nicht, ob du schon davon gehört hast, aber in Hogwarts gibt es 4 Schulhäuser: Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und Hufflepuff. Jedenfalls musst du am Anfang den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzten, der dich in eins der eben genannten Häuser steckt."  
  
Sie unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, bis jemand das Abteil betrat.  
  
Es waren Hermine Granger, eine Gryffindor, mit langem buschigen Haar, die Jahrgangsbeste war.  
  
Außerdem noch Ron Weasley, ein Gryffindor, mit feuerrotem Haar.  
  
Seine Familie war ziemlich arm und hatte mehr Kinder, als sie sich leisten konnten.  
  
Und dann war da noch Harry Potter, ebenfalls ein Gryffindor, mit schwarzem Haar und einer Brille. Er war berühmt, weil er den dunklen Lord besiegte.  
  
Lord Voldemort, dessen Name in Zaubererfamilien nicht genannt wurde, kam in das Haus von Lily und James Potter, tötete sie und richtete dann den Zauberstab auf den kleinen Harry, der da gerade mal 1 Jahr gewesen war. Doch, aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er Harry nicht töten und seine ganze Macht fiel in sich zusammen. Schwer verwundet floh er. Harry hatte dadurch nur eine Blitzförmige Narbe erhalten.  
  
" Was wollt ihr?", fragte Draco mit seinem üblichem höhnischen Blick.  
  
" Keine Angst, Malfoy. Wir wollten bestimmt nicht zu dir. Wir suchen nur Neville. Hast du ihn gesehen?", fragte Harry  
  
"Nein, hier ist er jedenfalls nicht, wie du siehst. Also könntet ihr eigentlich auch wieder gehen."  
  
" Entschuldige, falls wir dich gestört haben, bei deinem Damenbesuch, kommt ja schließlich nicht allzu oft vor", meinte Harry und sie gingen wieder.  
  
" Du magst sie nicht besonders, oder?", wollte Claire von Draco wissen.  
  
"Mögen ist kein Ausdruck. Wir hassen uns seit unserer ersten Begegnung bei Madam Malkin in der Winkelgasse."  
  
"Und was ist mit den anderen beiden?"  
  
"Ach, die mag ich auch nicht." "Der denkt sich doch wirklich, er wäre was besseres, nur, weil er den halben Kopf aufgeschlitzt bekommen hat, macht es ihn doch nicht gleich zu etwas besonderem."  
  
"Das war Harry Potter?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich verstehe auch nicht, warum sie alle so ein Tara um ihn machen."  
  
"Genau."  
  
In einem Abteil weiter hinten:  
  
"Wer war denn das, die gegenüber von Malfoy saß?", fragte Hermine, als die drei wieder an ihrem Abteil angekommen waren.  
  
" Keine Ahnung. Muss neu sein", meinte Harry  
  
" Sah jedenfalls einfach nur genial aus", schwärmte Ron und ließ sich langsam auf seinem Sitz nieder.  
  
" Sie sah echt gut aus", meinte Harry nun wieder.  
  
" Hübsch ist gar kein Ausdruck , sie sah einfach traumhaft schön aus", schwärmte Ron weiter. "Und wie ihr ihre schwarzen Haare auf die Schultern fielen, einfach ein Traum."  
  
" Und hast du ihre Augen gesehen?" fragte Harry.  
  
" Falls ihr eure Augen wieder eingesetzt habt und endlich wieder klar denken könnt, sagt mir bitte bescheid."  
  
" Ich glaube, bei Ron kann es noch ein bisschen dauern, ich jedenfalls bin wieder ganz normal", sagte Harry nach etwa 3 Minuten, die Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen.  
  
" Ich würde sagen, Ron hat es total erwischt, oder was meinst du?", fragte Hermine.  
  
Aber bevor Harry antworten konnte, empörte sich Ron:  
  
"Ich und verliebt! Ich schwärme nur ein bisschen!"  
  
" Bist du wirklich 100% sicher, dass es nicht doch ein bisschen mehr ist?" fragte Harry.  
  
" Okay. Ich gebe es zu. Vielleicht doch ein klein bisschen mehr."  
  
" Nicht mehr?", fragte Hermine. Ihr und Harry machte es Spaß, Ron zu ärgern.  
  
Ron brauchte gar nicht mehr zu antworten, man sah es ihm schon an , dass es mehr war, als er behauptete.  
  
Er wurde nämlich so rot, wie seine Haare und fing heftig an zu stottern.  
  
Darüber mussten Harry und Hermine so lachen, dass Ron schließlich beleidigt war.  
  
" Entschuldigung, Ron. Aber es war einfach zu komisch, wie du rot wurdest wie 'ne Tomate und dazu noch anfingst zu stottern."  
  
" Ja. Wie Hermine schon sagte. Es sah einfach zu lustig aus. Mir tut es auch leid!"  
  
" Okay. Ich verzeihe auch noch einmal, auch wenn ich es nicht richtig von euch fand."  
  
" Oh. Danke Ron. Du wirst es bestimmt nicht bereuen, oder Hermine?"  
  
" Nein, das wirst du bestimmt nicht."  
  
" Es gibt nur noch einen Haken dabei."  
  
" Und der wäre?", fragte Harry, der gespannt war, was sich Ron nun schon wieder ausgedacht hatte.  
  
" Ihr kniet euch vor mich! Und entschuldigt euch."  
  
Damit hätte Harry nicht gerechnet. Er dachte, er und Hermine müssten die Frau suchen, die immer mit dem Süßigkeitswagen herumlief und ihm etwas kaufen von ihrem Geld .Aber damit hatte Harry nun beim bestem Willen nicht gerechnet.  
  
" Muss das wirklich sein, Ron? Ich mache alles für dich, aber nicht das!"  
  
" Komm Harry. Bevor er sich noch etwas anderes für uns ausdenkt."  
  
Also knieten sie sich auf den Boden und taten es. Mit dem, was jetzt kam hatten, sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Da kamen doch tatsächlich Malfoy und dieses Mädchen herein.  
  
" Was macht ihr denn da? Sieht mir ganz nach betteln aus, oder? Aber verwechselt ihr da nicht etwas, müsste nicht Weasley vor euch knien? Und nicht andersrum."  
  
" Verzieh dich und halte ja deine Fresse, oder du fängst welche," meinte Harry.  
  
" Ich wollte Claire nur schon einmal ein paar Gesichter zeigen."  
  
" Also. Der schwarzhaarige ist Potter, der andere Weasley und die andere ist Granger."  
  
" Hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst deine hässliche Fresse halten?!"  
  
" Oh, du drohst mir? Ich zittere." Und damit gingen er und Claire davon.  
  
" Claire heißt sie also. Interessant."  
  
"Mmh," meinte Hermine nur.  
  
" Das war ja wohl oberpeinlich, oder nicht?"  
  
" Oh. Doch das war es, Harry und wie."  
  
" War doch gar nicht so schlimm."  
  
" Du lagst ja auch nicht mir vor den Füßen, sondern ich dir. Ausgerechnet musste es Malfoy sehen."  
  
" Tja."  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine zofften sich noch die letzte Stunde.  
  
Draco und Claire unterhielten sich noch schön.  
  
  
  
Read? Review! 


	2. Erste Annäherungen

2. Kapitel  
  
Erste Annäherung  
  
Die Einführungsfeier verlief wie jedes Jahr. Die Erstklässler wurden vom sprechenden Hut in ihre Häuser eingeteilt (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff und Slytherin).  
  
Nun ging auch Claire nach vorne und setzte den Sprechen Hut auf. Bis er " Slytherin", rief.  
  
Am Tisch der Slytherins brach tosender Applaus aus.  
  
Auch Draco klatschte.  
  
Er freute sich, dass sie nach Slytherin kam. Sie hatten sich im Hogwarts- Express noch eine gute Stunde unterhalten und sie verstanden sich recht gut.  
  
Sie setzte den Hut ab, ging mit einer glücklichen Miene zum Slytherin- Tisch und setzte sich neben Draco.  
  
" Hey, Draco. Freut mich echt das wir uns so früh schon wieder sehen", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Hi Claire. Mich freut es auch, dich wieder zu sehen." Und auch er lächelte sie an.  
  
Die anderen am Tisch schienen Claire von oben bis unten zu mustern, so gut es möglich war, da sie ja am Tisch saß.  
  
Wahrscheinlich sind sie eifersüchtig, dass Claire sie nicht kennt, dachte Draco. Und nun fing auch er an zu Essen.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum:  
  
" Malfoy, woher kennst du denn die süße kleine Schwarzhaarige?", fragte ihn ein älterer Schüler, von dem er allerdings den Namen vergessen hatte.  
  
" Was geht dich das an?", fragte Draco in seinem üblichen Ton zurück.  
  
" Ich würde es eben gerne mal wissen?"  
  
" Mein Vater und ihr Vater sind gut befreundet."  
  
" Aha. So ist das also. Interessant."  
  
" Was ist interessant?"  
  
" Ach nichts!"  
  
" Was?"  
  
" Denkst du, bei der geht noch was? Du weißt schon."  
  
" Warum fragst du sie nicht einfach?"  
  
" Aber, du bist doch mit ihr befreundet, kannst du nicht mal so fragen, wie sie mich findet und so?"  
  
" Und warum sollte ich das tun?"  
  
" Wir sind doch schließlich Kumpels, oder etwa nicht?"  
  
" Nein. Falsch gedacht, wir sind keine Kumpel und wir werden auch nie welche sein, verstanden? Oder geht das nicht in deinen hässlichen Schädel rein?"  
  
" Geht klar."  
  
" Gut. Dann haben wir uns ja verstanden!"  
  
In diesem Moment kam auch Claire herein und zwar alleine.  
  
" Hi Claire!"  
  
" Ach. Hi Draco."  
  
" Was willst du jetzt noch so machen?"  
  
" Ich geh ins Bett, wenn' s dir nichts ausmacht."  
  
" Nein. Geh nur, wenn du müde bist. Gute Nacht."  
  
" Gute Nacht." Sie kam zu ihm herüber und küsste ihn auf die Wange und sagte: " War echt ein schöner Tag mit dir. Können wir ja mal wiederholen."  
  
" Immer doch."  
  
" Gut. Dan geh ich mal." Und sie ging in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
Am nächsten Tag in der Großen Halle:  
  
Draco, der Hunger hatte, ging schon vor in die Große Halle, Claire wusste ja jetzt wo sie war.  
  
" Hey Claire. Guten Morgen."  
  
" Hey Draco. Dir auch Gute Morgen."  
  
Sie setzte sich wieder neben ihn und sie fingen an zu essen.  
  
" Was haben wir jetzt?"  
  
" Ähm... mal gucken." Und er zog seinen Stundenplan heraus. " Ah, wir haben Zaubertränke."  
  
" Ist das nicht dein Lieblingsfach?"  
  
" Richtig."  
  
Als sie fertig gegessen hatten, machten sie sich auch schon auf den Weg hinunter zu den Kerkern, wo der Zaubertränkeunterricht immer statt fand.  
  
+++++++++++++  
  
Draco setzte sich mit Claire in die erste Reihe. Wo er sonst auch immer saß.  
  
Da kam auch schon Snape herein.  
  
" Ah. Sie kenne ich ja noch gar nicht ! Wie heißen sie?"  
  
" Claire Geiger."  
  
" Ah, schön Miss Geiger, dass wir uns kennen lernen.  
  
Ich bin übrigens Prof. Severus ( Ernst *g*) Snape."  
  
" Sie sind mein Hauslehrer, oder, Professor?"  
  
" Ja, ganz richtig. Aber fangen wir lieber mal mit dem Unterricht an."  
  
Das tat er dann auch. Und wie Claire auffiel, konnte er es auch ziemlich gut.  
  
Sie sollten sich in zweier Gruppen zusammen tun und einen Trank brauen. Sie war mit Draco in einer Gruppe, was sie auch freute.  
  
Da sie die anderen ja nicht kannte, außer so einem Mädchen namens Pansy Parkinson, die sich mit ihr und noch ein paar anderen den Schlafsaal teilte.  
  
Sie wusste aber nicht sonderlich viel über Pansy, außer, dass sie ein schreckliches Mopsgesicht hatte und ziemlich in Draco verliebt war. Und das schon seit der ersten Klasse.  
  
Die zwei Stunden gingen schnell vorbei.  
  
+++++++++  
  
Am Abend im Slytherin- Gemeinschaftsraum:  
  
" Draco?"  
  
" Ja? Ach, du bist es Claire. Was gibt's ?"  
  
" Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob wir nicht zusammen Hausaufgaben machen wollen. Ich verstehe es nämlich nicht so ganz. Wir hatten in Durmstrang bis jetzt etwas ganz anderes! Bitte Draco!"  
  
" Du willst mit mir Hausaufgaben machen?"  
  
" Ja."  
  
" Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder? Sag das es nicht dein Ernst ist!"  
  
" Warum denn nicht?"  
  
" Ich bin nicht besonders gut in der Schule. Da musst du schon die Granger fragen."  
  
" Ich will aber nicht die Granger sondern dich!"  
  
" Aber ich bin ne absolute Flasche, wenn es um Schule geht!"  
  
" Das ist mir egal. Wenn ich lieber mit jemand anderem Hausaufgaben machen würde, hätte ich jemand anderen gefragt. Da ich sie aber viel lieber mit dir machen würde, habe ich nun mal dich gefragt, verstanden? Oder soll ich es dir schriftlich geben!"  
  
" OK. Ich mach's, wenn's unbedingt sein muss! Aber nur, weil du mich so lieb drum bittest."  
  
" Also, wann passt es dir?"  
  
" Mir egal. Sag wann du kannst!"  
  
" Ich richte mich nach dir."  
  
" Ich möchte mich aber nach dir richten."  
  
" Warum benehmen wir uns eigentlich jetzt wie bescheuerte Kleinkinder, wenn sie nicht das bekommen was sie wollen?"  
  
" Machen wir doch gar nicht, oder etwa doch?"  
  
" Ja. Das machen wir."  
  
" Ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."  
  
" Jedenfalls: ich hätte jetzt Zeit, du auch?"  
  
" Klar, ich sagte schließlich, dass ich mich nach dir richte!"  
  
" Gut. Dann hätten wir das zum Glück schon einmal geklärt!"  
  
". Jetzt fragt sich nur noch, was wir überhaupt aufhaben.?"  
  
" Ich habe keine Ahnung!"  
  
" Du willst mit mir Hausaufgaben machen und weißt noch nicht mal, was wir überhaupt aufhaben? Versteht einer die Frauen?!"  
  
" Ich dachte, du wüsstest es!"  
  
" Tut mir leid, ich weiß es leider nicht, Miss Geiger."  
  
" Da haben wir wohl Pech gehabt, Mr. Malfoy!"  
  
" Es sei denn, wenn wir jemanden fragen! Bist du da schon einmal darauf gekommen?"  
  
" Ja. Bin ich!"  
  
" Und warum hast du es dann nicht gesagt?"  
  
" Das weiß ich selbst nicht so genau!"  
  
" Ist ja eigentlich auch egal."  
  
" Der Meinung bin ich eigentlich auch."  
  
Sie wollte gerade von dem Sessel aufstehen, auf dem sie am Feuer saß. Da sagte Draco: " Wo willst du denn hin? Ich dachte wir wollen Hausaufgaben machen!"  
  
" Das machen wir ja auch, keine Angst Draco, alles wird gut. Ich möchte nur meine Schulsachen holen."  
  
Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Mädchenschlafsaal davon.  
  
+++++++++++  
  
Er saß immer noch in einem Sessel am hellerleuchtetem Feuer, da sah er, dass Claire wieder auf ihn zukam. Sie war voll beladen mit mindestens 5 schweren Büchern.  
  
Er entschied sich, aufzustehen und ihr behilflich zu sein. .  
  
" Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
" Nein, danke es geht schon!"  
  
Das allerdings konnte man sehen, wie man wollte. Ihr fiel nämlich gerade ein Ordner mit etwa 20 weißen Blättern auf den Boden.  
  
Daraus fiel auch ein beschriebenes Blatt heraus, er bückte sich und hob es auf, ging zurück zu seinem Sessel, setzte sich wieder hinein und fing auch schon an, ihn zu lesen.  
  
Als er ihn fertig gelesen hatte, fing er auch schon wieder an zu labern. Was er eigentlich fast den ganzen Tag machte.  
  
" Ich dachte, du wüsstest nicht, was wir aufhaben?"  
  
" Wusste ich auch nicht, bis ich Pansy' s Schulsachen auf einem der Tische liegen sah."  
  
" Du hast doch nicht etwa-"  
  
" Du brauchst gar nicht weiter reden. Doch ich habe. Aber guck doch mal es sind doch nur Schulsachen!"  
  
" Ja, du hast Recht!"  
  
" Warte mal. Es sind doch nicht nur Schulsachen!", meinte Claire  
  
" Was ist denn?"  
  
" Hier, ist ein Blatt wo lauter rote Herzchen drauf sind und darin steht jedes Mal der Name..."  
  
"Sag schon", drängelte Draco.  
  
" Schon gut! Darin steht jedes Mal der Name Draco Malfoy."  
  
" Achso, langweilig."  
  
" Du wusstest also, dass sie in dich verliebt ist?"  
  
" Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Frauen solche Gefühle für mich haben!"  
  
" Also, wusstest du es?"  
  
" Um auf deine Frage zurück zu kehren: Ja ich wusste es schon seit... Ach, was weiß ich, wann das war!"  
  
" Ist ja auch egal! Sollten wir nicht lieber mal Hausaufgaben machen?", fragte Claire und schaute auf ihre Uhr. "Wir haben schon 20:00 Uhr! Und ich habe echt keine Lust bis in die Nacht hinein zu schuften!"  
  
" Ja. Gute Idee!" Und er nahm den Zettel mit den Hausaufgaben und las ihn vor:  
  
" Also wir haben: Zaubertränke, Verwandlungen und Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe auf, was willst du als erstes machen, Claire ?"  
  
" Ich wäre für Zaubertränke, und du?"  
  
" Okay. Meinetwegen, mir ist es sowieso egal."  
  
Sie machten sich also an die Arbeit. " Was sollen wir in Zaubertränke machen?" fragte Claire  
  
" Wir sollen etwas über 5 Verschiedene Zaubertränke schreiben. Welche sind egal."  
  
" Stehen sie wenigstens im Buch?"  
  
" Ja."  
  
++++++++++  
  
" Was müssen wir jetzt noch machen?", fragte Claire ihn.  
  
" Entweder Pflege magischer Geschöpfe oder Verwandlungen!"  
  
" Ich wäre für Verwandlungen!"  
  
" Okay!"  
  
Draco wollte gerade nach dem Buch von Pansy greifen, da hatte Claire anscheinend die gleiche Idee.  
  
Ihre Hände berühren sich, aber keiner der beiden machte einen Rückzieher.  
  
Doch dann:  
  
Draco wollte gerade seine Hand wegziehen , da nahm Claire seine Hand und legte sie wieder auf ihre. Schließlich nahm sie Draco' s Gesicht in die Hand und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
  
Doch dann merkte sie das sie wahrscheinlich einen Fehler gemacht hatte und ließ ihn los.  
  
" Entschuldigung. Bin müde." Und damit stürmte sie davon und ließ einen völlig verdatterten Draco zurück.  
  
Draco entschied sich, schlafen zu gehen.  
  
Doch er konnte einfach nicht schlafen, seine Gedanken waren völlig Claire gewidmet. Was hatte er bloß falsch gemacht, dass sie einfach abgehauen war. Hatte sie dieser Kuss völlig kalt gelassen?  
  
Auch Claire konnte ihn dieser Nacht nicht schlafen.  
  
Sie musste dauernd daran denken, wie sie nur auf die Idee gekommen war, ihn erst leidenschaftlich zu küssen und dann einfach stehen zu lassen.  
  
Dies beschäftige sie schon ziemlich, doch in den letzten Morgenstunden schlief sie doch noch ein. 


	3. Schock für Ron

Anmerkung des Betareaders:  
  
Die Autorin möchte sich ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die ihr bis jetzt reviewed haben!  
  
Ich möchte ganz herzlich sagen, dass die Autorin keine Ahnung von Kommasetzung hat!  
  
Falls hier noch irgendwelche Fehler drin sind, tut es mir -und der Autorin- leid, aber ich hatte nicht soviel Lust, zu korrigieren!  
  
*Drake*  
  
3.Kapitel  
  
Schock für Ron  
Seit dem Kuss war Draco nicht sonderlich gut auf Claire zu sprechen. Sie wusste ja selbst, dass sie ihn nicht erst leidenschaftlich küssen sollte und dann einfach stehen lassen.  
  
Aber in diesem Fall war sie total nervös gewesen. Sie hatte es in seiner Nähe einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Dieser Vorfall zwischen ihnen war jetzt 1 Woche her und Draco redete immer noch nicht mit Claire.  
  
Er sagte noch nicht einmal" Hallo" oder" Guten Morgen", nichts, er miet einfach jeglichen Kontakt mit ihr.  
  
Aber so konnte es nicht weiter gehen, Claire hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, sie wollte jetzt Draco suchen und endlich mit ihm über ihre Gefühle reden.  
  
In einem war sie sich seitdem klar, nämlich dass sie Draco liebte.  
  
Also machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Sie fand ihn auch schon bald, er stand vor der Bücherei  
  
Sie ging auf ihn zu, er hatte sie anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt sonst wäre er schon längst weg gewesen. Schneller als man" Bücherei" sagen konnte.  
  
" Draco!"  
  
" Was ist? Ich habe zutun. Ich habe meinen Eltern versprochen ihnen noch zu schreiben, Hausaufgaben machen usw!"  
  
" Es dauert echt nicht lange!"  
  
" Okay!"  
  
"Gehen wir zum See?"  
  
"Von mir aus!"  
  
Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg zum See.  
  
*********  
  
Am See angekommen setzen sie sich auf eine Holzbank, die nah am Seeufer stand.  
  
Von hier aus konnte man sehr gut, den Sonnenuntergang sehen.  
  
"Draco. Wir müssen unbedingt miteinander reden. Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich mich dir gegenüber verhalten soll."  
  
" Ganz normal, würde ich sagen, schließlich hat es dir ja nichts bedeutet, oder?"  
  
" Wie kannst du so etwas sagen. Natürlich hat es mir etwas bedeutet. Es war einfach..."  
  
" Komm schon, Claire. Mach dir nichts vor, ich war doch nur einer von vielen. Hab ich Recht? Ja, ich habe recht."  
  
" Das stimmt nicht, Draco", sprach sie. "Ich mag dich echt sehr gerne. Und das weißt du auch!"  
  
Sie drehte seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste ihn mit aller Kraft. Mit diesem Kuss wollte sie ihm beweisen, dass es ihr etwas bedeutet hatte.  
  
" Habe ich dir genug bewiesen?"  
  
" Ja. Wenn es wirklich dein Ernst war."  
  
"Was denkst denn du? Ich bin nicht so eine, die denkt, sie könnte sich alles erlauben, nur weil sie hübsch ist." Und sie gab ihm einen weiteren Kuss, welchen er dann auch erwiderte.  
  
Nach einer Zeit fragte Claire: " Wolltest du nicht noch Hausaufgaben machen und so?"  
  
" Das habe ich nur gesagt, falls du mir etwas schlimmes mitteilen wolltest."  
  
" Und war es schlimm?"  
  
" Ganz im Gegenteil."  
  
" Sind wir...?", fragte Claire  
  
" Wir sind!", gab Draco zurück  
  
Und Händchen haltend gingen sie zum Schloss hoch.  
  
+++++++++++++++  
  
Am nächsten Morgen:  
  
" Harry und Ron. Beeilt euch doch mal bitte, ich verhungere gleich!", meckerte Hermine.  
  
" Ja. Wir kommen ja schon", meinte Harry und er und Ron kamen die Treppe des Jungenschlafsaals herunter.  
  
Sie machten sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle, zum Frühstück.  
  
Dort angekommen, setzten sie sich wie immer an den Gryffindor- Tisch.  
  
Sie sahen auch heute als erstes zum Slytherin- Tisch hinüber.  
  
Draco Malfoy saß dort ganz alleine. Mit alleine meinte man, dass seine Leibwächter Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle noch nicht da waren.  
  
Gerade, als sie sich ihrem Essen zuwenden wollten, kam Claire Geiger die Tür herein, setzte sich zu den Slytherin an den Tisch und begrüßte sie. Dann ging sie auf Draco zu und küsste ihn auf den Mund. Als sie fertig war, setzte sie sich neben ihn und fing an zu Essen.  
  
" Was war denn das gerade?"  
  
" Keine Ahnung. Sah jedenfalls nicht wie ein freundschaftlicher Kuss aus. Oder was meint ihr?"  
  
" Nein, es sah eher so aus, als wären sie zusammen."  
  
" Na auch egal, ich würde sagen wir müssen uns beeilen, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe."  
  
" Okay. Beeilen wir uns lieber", und damit standen sie auf und gingen in zur Großen Halle hinaus in Richtung Wälder.  
  
**********  
  
" Du brauchst dich gar nicht erst anzustrengen, an mir kommst du nicht vorbei, Geiger."  
  
" Was soll ich machen, dass du mich durch lässt Malfoy?"  
  
" Ist das nicht klar?"  
  
" Aha. Ich weiß, was du willst."  
  
" Ja? Und was will ich?"  
  
" Na. Das hier!" und sie küsste ihn kurz auf den Mund.  
  
Er legte seine Arme um ihre Hüften, drückte sie vorsichtig an die Wand und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
  
Gerade kamen auch Harry, Ron und Hermine an ihnen vorbei.  
  
Harry und Hermine hatten die beiden gar nicht bemerkt und liefen weiter.  
  
Ron aber hatte die beiden ziemlich gut gesehen und starrte immer noch wie gebannt auf die beiden, die sich immer noch küssten und davon gar nichts mit bekamen.  
  
Jetzt bemerkten auch Harry und Hermine die beiden und liefen zu Ron zurück, da sie schon weiter waren. Dort angekommen zogen sie Ron erst einmal von den beiden weg.  
  
Draco hatte es anscheinend mitbekommen, denn er sah auf.  
  
" Weasley, Potter und Granger verzieht euch. Wir sind schließlich kein Fernseher oder so."  
  
Also gingen sie erst einmal schweigend davon.  
  
*********  
  
Als sie um die Ecke verschwunden waren und die beiden sie nicht mehr sehen konnten, fing Harry an zu reden.  
  
" So jetzt wissen wir es sie sind zusammen, da es nicht so aussah als hätte Claire es nicht gewollt."  
  
" Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht! Ist bestimmt eh besser so! Schließlich bin ich ein Gryffindor und sie eine Slytherin", meinte Ron bedrückt.  
  
" Mmh. Ich kann ja Claire irgendwie verstehen", sagte Hermine verträumt.  
  
" Hä. Von was redest du denn gerade?"  
  
" Das ich Claire verstehen kann. Schließlich sieht Malfoy ziemlich gut aus und er ist reich!"  
  
" Hermine, hast du Fieber?", fuhr Ron sie an.  
  
" Nein. Mir geht es eigentlich Recht gut! Ich finde nun mal, dass Malfoy gut aussieht!"  
  
" Lass sie doch einfach! Kümmere dich lieber um andere Sachen, schließlich hat deine Flamme was mit Malfoy, dem Frettchen Gesicht", erinnerte Harry Ron netterweise.  
  
" Da hast du ausnahmsweise Recht, Malfoy ist echt ein Frettchen Gesicht und hässlich dazu! Und nicht hübsch, wie Hermine meint! Hab ich Recht, Harry?"  
  
" Da kann ich dir zustimmen, Ron!"  
  
Und sie gingen davon.  
  
***********  
  
Draco und Claire küssten sich immer noch.  
  
" Claire! Du weißt, wie gut es mir mit dir gefällt, aber ich glaube, wir müssen so langsam mal zum Unterricht!"  
  
" Ja, gleich!", sagte Claire und schaute auf ihre Uhr. " Ooh. Da müssen wir uns aber ziemlich beeilen. Die Stunde hat schon vor 5 min. angefangen!"  
  
" Dann gehen wir also lieber mal!" und so gingen sie Händchen haltend zu ihrem Unterricht draußen auf den Wäldern. 


	4. Quidditchtraining

Anmerkung des Betareaders:  
  
Viciousdragon ist im Moment ziemlich beschäftigt, also hat sie mich gebeten, die Fragen der Reviews zu beantworten (so gut es geht)!  
  
@Sabi: Naja, das mit den Kommas kriegt sie wahrscheinlich nie hin. Und außerdem wird sie MICH doch wohl nicht übertreffen! Okay, will ja mal net übertreiben! Sabi, du kannst ja mal die FF lesen, die Svenja und ich zusammen geschrieben haben "Of Love & Hate"!  
  
@BeckyMalfoy: Ja, sie kann schon gut schreiben. Zuerst hat sie gemeint, sie könnte das nicht und würde lieber nix alleine schreiben, aber wenn man mal so auf die Reviews guckt...  
  
@Chillkroete: Naja, die Charaktere sind ja eigentlich in allen Fics etwas ooc, oder? Beim einen mehr; beim anderen weniger.  
  
@Raiko Midori: Okay, hier ist es! Meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach das -bis jetzt- beste!  
  
@Anneliese Schmidt: Ich geb's zu, das war ich selbst, also muss ich hier wohl nix schreiben, oder?  
  
@Viciousdragon: Was? Du drohst deinen Reviewern? Ich bin entsetzt!  
  
@Draco-Fan: Danke! Hier ist es!  
  
@Drake: Ja, hm. Das war ich dann wohl auch selbst...  
  
So, das waren alle. Ziemlich viele, oder? Von wegen, sie kann nicht schreiben!  
  
Gut, ich halte dann mal meine nervige Klappe, damit ihr endlich weiterlesen könnt (wenn ihr das nicht sowieso schon getan habt)! Nächstes mal wird Viciousdragon dann wohl auch wieder selbst was schreiben (ich meinte jetzt nur die A/N, net die Story!).  
  
Drake  
  
****4. Kapitel****  
*~*~*Quidditchtraining*~*~*  
  
Ein paar Tage später:  
  
Am Rand des Spielfeldes sangen die Cheerleader ihr kurzes Lied, warfen dann erst das rechte Bein in die Luft, anschließend das linke und setzten sich schließlich im Spagat auf den Boden.  
  
Claire betrachtete diese Vorführung eher gelangweilt als amüsiert von ihrem Platz auf der Tribüne aus. Was fanden die Mädchen eigentlich so toll daran? Sie selbst hatte das nie gemacht. Vor einer Menge von Quidditch Fans zu hüpfen und zu schreien! Nein danke. Außerdem war dies hier dich nur das Training.  
  
Aber andererseits konnte sie auch nie verstehen können, warum Jungen gern Quidditch spielten.  
  
Sie schaute wieder zu der Reihe von Spielern, die auf ihren Besen wie wild herumflogen.  
  
Leider gehörte Draco im Augenblick nicht zu den Spielern. Er stand aufrecht unter ihnen auf dem Rasen.  
  
Bis Alexander Flint (Marcus jüngerer Bruder, der dessen Position als Captain übernommen hatte) irgend etwas mit" Draco, schwing dich auf deinen Besen" sagte, mehr verstand sie leider nicht. Draco tat natürlich, wie ihm geheißen.  
  
Mme. Hooch, die Fluglehrerin, lies den goldenen Schnatz heraus, den Draco fangen musste.  
  
Draco fing ihn auch schon nach wenigen Minuten doch gerade, als er landen wollte fiel er vom Besen und schleuderte einige Meter nach vorne!  
  
Draco stand lachend auf uns schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. Er lief zu Claire hinüber und zog im Laufen bereits seinen Quidditch Umhang aus.  
  
" Hast du das gesehen?", rief er, als er fast bei ihr war.  
  
" Ja. Ich hoffe, es hat nicht allzu wehgetan."  
  
" Wehgetan?" fragte er, als sei das eine absurde Vorstellung. " Ich habe den Schnatz schon nach wenigen Sekunden gefangen. Ich bin bereit für das Spiel gegen Ravenclaw am Freitag."  
  
Er lief die Stufen der Tribüne hinauf und setzte sich neben Claire, schweißüberströmt aber bester Laune.  
  
" Also bedeutet das, du hast gut gespielt?" fragte Claire.  
  
Er blickte sie mitleidig an. " Du bist wohl kein Quidditch Fan, oder?"  
  
" Mmm, als Fan kann man mich nicht gerade bezeichnen."  
  
Draco lachte gutmütig. " Mit anderen Worten, du weißt überhaupt nichts über das Spiel"  
  
" Ich weiß, dass man 4 Bälle dazu braucht. Und ich fand, so weit ich das sehen konnte, dass einige aus deiner Mannschaft ein ganz nettes Hinterteil haben."  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf. " Nein, nein. Bei diesem Spiel geht es um Krieg, Zerstörung, um Macht und darum, den anderen Spielern das Territorium streitig zu machen. Wie Napoleon bei Waterloo."  
  
" Napoleon hat die Schlacht von Waterloo verloren", erklärte Claire.  
  
" Tja, hm, war wohl ein blödes Beispiel."  
  
" Ich war noch nie bei einem Spiel", gestand Claire. " Aber, als deine Freundin, werde ich wohl zu allen Spielen gehen müssen."  
  
" Ach Claire. Keiner zwingt dich, aber ich würde mich freuen!"  
  
" Okay. Ich mache es dir zu liebe." Sie beugte sich vor und wollte Draco küssen, aber er zog sich zurück.  
  
"Ich bin ganz verschwitzt und schmutzig", protestierte er. "Und wahrscheinlich riecht mein Atem nach Andrew Hiltons Bonbon, nachdem er mir das vorhin angedreht hat. Das hat vielleicht eklig geschmeckt!"  
  
"Andrew Hilton", sagte Claire nachdenklich. " Ist das der mit dem netten Po?"  
  
"Claire", stellte Draco kopfschüttelnd fest, " Wir sind alle sehr harte, raue Männer und keiner aus unserer Mannschaft hat irgendetwas Nettes an sich. Die Ausnahme bin vielleicht ich."  
  
Er küsste sie und berührte dabei ihre Taille.  
  
" Malfoy!" schrie Flint, der Mannschaftskapitän quer über das Feld. " Sind wir hier zum Training oder zum Knutschen?"  
  
"Komme sofort, Flint !" schrie Draco zurück.  
  
Draco wandte sich nun an Claire. " Sorry Claire. Aber die Jungs kriegen einfach nichts ohne mich auf die Reihe, wie du siehst"  
  
"Und was ist, wenn ich es auch nicht ohne dich auf die Reihe bekomme?", fragte Claire.  
  
"Tut mir leid. Ich kann mich leider nicht teilen. Aber wir haben ja noch den Rest des Tages Zeit für uns "  
  
" Hau schon ab, sonst fresse ich dich hier auf der Stelle."  
  
Draco guckte schon ganz ängstlich.  
  
" Draco, das war ein Scherz!"  
  
" Achso!"  
  
" Mr. Malfoy, verdammt noch mal, wo bleiben sie denn?" Die Stimme von Madame Hooch klang ziemlich gereizt.  
  
Draco verdrehte die Augen. " Ich muss zurück zu den harten Männern und dieser stressigen Frau ."  
  
" Komm her", sagte Claire, packte ihn vorne an seinem dunkelgrünen Pulli und zog ihn zu sich herunter. Sie gab ihm einen langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. " Zeigen wir es den harten Männern mal."  
  
Er lief die Stufen hinab und wurde von seinen Mannschaftskameraden mit anzüglichen Rufen und Pfiffen begrüßt. Claire sah ihm nach, als er sich wieder in die Mannschaft einreihte.  
  
**************  
  
Nach dem Training:  
  
" Hey, Malfoy! Hast dir ja echt ne süße an Land gezogen!", rief Derrick, einer der Teamkameraden.  
  
" Bist wohl neidisch, dass du nie so eine abbekommst, wenn du überhaupt irgendwann eine abbekommst. Würde mich nämlich nicht wundern, wenn nicht." Er musterte Derrick interessiert. " Nein, wohl eher nicht!"  
  
" Musst du immer so fies sein, Malfoy?", fragte Derrick und zog eine beleidigte Schnute.  
  
" Sorry. Ich sage nur meine Meinung. Außerdem, zu wem bin ich denn schon nicht fies?"  
  
" Vielleicht zu deiner Freundin?"  
  
" Stimmt. Aber könnt ihr euch erinnern, dass ich jemals nett zu einem der Gryffindors war?"  
  
" Nein. Wohl eher nicht!"  
  
" Gut. Ich sehe das Gespräch hiermit beendet!" Und er ging hinüber zu Claire.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt noch?" Fragte er Claire, als er sie erreicht hatte.  
  
"Ich würde sagen, dass wir erst mal wieder in Schloss gehen, oder? Ist nämlich ziemlich kalt hier draußen."  
  
" Gute Idee!" damit gingen sie auch schon die Stufen, von der Tribüne hinab.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen:  
  
" Draco, Ich glaube ich gehe schlafen! Ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie bin ich hundemüde."  
  
" Gute Nacht!" und er küsste sie leicht auf die Lippen.  
  
" Ja, Gute Nacht!"  
  
Gerade wollte Draco sich auf den Sessel bei dem Kamin setzten, da kam Pansy Parkinson in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein geschneit.  
  
" Hi Draco. Noch wach?"  
  
" Ja. Siehste doch, oder?" er hatte eigentlich nichts gegen Pansy, fand es sogar süß, wie sie ihn begehrte, aber manchmal nervte sie einfach.  
  
" Entschuldigung, Draco. Hätte ich gewusst, dass du mal wieder so gereizt bist, hätte ich mich ganz langsam an dir vorbei geschlichen!"  
  
" Sorry, Pansy! Ich wollte dich nicht so anfahren."  
  
" Schon in Ordnung. Dir kann man sowieso nicht lange sauer sein!"  
  
" Pansy. Ist es in Ordnung, wenn ich noch mal raus gehe?"  
  
" Wie raus? Wo willst du denn hin?"  
  
" Ich wollte nur ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen! Mir ist es so furchtbar heiß hier drin!"  
  
" Ja, Klar. Geh ruhig. Ich wollte sowieso gerade in den Mädchenschlafsaal gehen!"  
  
" Danke. Gute Nacht, Pansy!" und er küsste sie leicht auf die Wange.  
  
Pansy errötete sofort, drehte sich um, war schon fast bei der Treppe zum Mädchen Schlafsaal angekommen, da fiel ihr auf, dass sie so schnell abgehauen war, dass sie ganz vergessen hatte, Draco Gute Nacht zu wünschen.  
  
Also drehte sie sich um, aber Draco war nicht mehr da. Tja, habe ich wohl Pech gehabt, dachte sie.  
  
Draco schlenderte die Gänge von Hogwarts entlang. Schließlich kam er endlich in der Eingangshalle an und entschied sich, noch ein bisschen um den See zu laufen.  
  
Es war zwar schon dunkel, aber Draco fürchtete sich nicht davor. So lange er nicht in den Verbotenen Wald ging, wo er in seinem ersten Schuljahr, schreckliches erlebt hatte, wäre es hier draußen nicht so gefährlich. Und, wenn doch etwas passieren sollte, sein Vater hatte ihm genug Flüche bei gebracht.  
  
Also machte er sich auf den Weg zum See.  
  
*********  
  
Zu der Zeit im Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum:  
  
Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen gerade auf 3 Purpur bezogenen Sesseln und unterhielten sich.  
  
"Hermine. Kennst du nicht irgendein Liebestrank??" fragte Ron sie aufgeregt.  
  
" Ja. Ich würde da schon einen kennen. Deine Mutter hat ihn mir und Ginny mal erzählt!"  
  
" Und wie geht er?" " Das sage ich dir nicht!"  
  
" Warum denn das nicht?"  
  
" Weil er verboten ist und ich nicht für so einen Schwachsinn die Schulregeln brechen will."  
  
" Ach komm schon, Hermine. Ich halte es bald nicht mehr aus, wenn ich den Namen Claire Geiger höre, werde ich wahnsinnig!"  
  
" Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Ich helfe dir bei so einem Schwachsinn nicht und außerdem finde ich, dass Claire und Draco gut zusammen passen!"  
  
" Hermine?" meldete sich jetzt Harry.  
  
" Seit wann nennst du dieses kleine Sackgesicht beim Vornamen?" fragte Ron.  
  
" Ich weiß auch nicht. Ich hatte mal Lust darauf, schließlich ist Draco ein schöner Name und er passt hervorragend zu ihm!"  
  
" Hermine?" " Ja. Harry! Sorry, hab dich total übersehen!"  
  
" Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich dir Recht gebe, dass es Schwachsinnig ist so einen Liebestrank zu brauen!"  
  
" Genau, Harry. Endlich gibt mir jemand recht, entweder sie sieht, was sie an dir hat oder auch nicht! Es gibt schließlich noch genug Mädchen an dieser Schule! So und jetzt entschuldigt mich, ich gehe noch ein bisschen um den See spazieren!"  
  
Ohne auf eine Antwort von den beiden zu warten stand sie schon auf, kletterte durch das Porträtloch der Fetten Dame und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen zum See. 


End file.
